Waiting
by Samlie
Summary: "Needless to say. Hanging on to your friend while she's skating away from mall security isn't the best way to have a girls night out," Ally concluded. She slumped back down into her chair.


**!Edit (July 8, 2015): So this was originally one of my comeback fics. And it was so bad that I went back and tried to fix it. Yeah. It was originally posted on March 21, 2015 with 1,455 words.**

**I tried making this better, but honestly, I'm not a miracle worker. It's still not bad, hopefully. I only added on to what I had before.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing! The prompt was from tumblr too!**

* * *

Ally tapped her foot on the shiny white floors of the hospital. The hallways were eerily quiet, as she was the only one in that sector of the building, along with some snoring dude. The fluorescent lights shined brightly as she got up and started pacing in front of her chair.

She frowned, wondering why she was still wasting time in the hospital when she could've been watching a movie with her girls. Why, oh why did—

Suddenly, Ally's hair stood on its end, giving her goose bumps. She whipped around quickly, only to find someone waking up. She huffed and sat back down in the red waiting room chair, her hands gripping the arm rests.

Hospitals creep her out. Not that it was like breathing in germs— although it was. It was the feeling that there was a lot of activity going in. Someone could be recovering, while someone could be almost gone. It was a strange feeling.

Ally shook her head, her curls bouncing around. She thought a lot when it was quiet. The atmosphere was right for thinking.

She glanced over at the only other living soul in the room. His blonde hair was slightly messy due to his slumber. He had brown eyes that blinked several times before coming into focus after it's haze. He wore simple, yet casual clothing; something for a guys night out maybe.

The blonde cracked his neck unintentionally, before his eyes fluttered open. He groaned soundly, shaking his head from side to side. His hair flying every which way.

"Oww," he mumbled softly, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting up. Ally turned away quickly before the boy noticed she had been staring. _Too long, _she thought.

Ally had become accustomed to the silenced that followed. She was beginning to fall asleep herself until she heard a shift, and the sound of old sneakers on squeaky-clean tiles. And then, silence.

Ally groaned a little and returned to her half-wake self. Soon, she felt her eyelids droop. She yawned, the silence becoming heavy like fluid. Anything now would be forgotten. Slipping away to dreamland where she could—

"Ahem."

Ally's eyes flew open. Groaning, she turned her head to the source of the sound, only to find a set of hazel eyes staring back at her.

Colour rose to the blonde's cheeks as he turned away and muttered something.

"Excuse me?" Ally blinked. She was so close to falling asleep, but the bright white colours of the hospital woke her once again. She sighed, knowing she'll never be able to fall asleep again.

"S-sorry. I had something in my throat. I didn't mean to wake you," the blonde boy said shyly. Ally sighed and cocked her head to look at the boy. _Really _look, not a glance. He had a good number of inches above her, as she tipped her head slightly to look at him. She noticed how dark his eyes had become when she took a second to look at them.

"S'okay," she replied, waving a hand at him. "I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyways. I'm only here to see my friend."

"Really? Because, I am too!" The blonde said, giving her an easy smile.

Ally giggled at his enthusiasm of the situation. They were in a hospital for goodness sakes.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, regaining his 'cool-guy' composure. He fixed the collar to his shirt, and then rolled the sleeves of the plaid down so it covered his arms. He must be cold.

"Ally," she said. "Not Allison," she waved a finger seriously. "Ally."

"Well nice to meet you Ally-not-Allison-Ally," the boy grinned as Ally rolled her eyes. Cocky.

Silence.

"Ally," she whispered. She dared him with her eyes to say otherwise.

"Fine _Ally_," the boy stretched out the word dramatically. "I'm Austin."

Austin. The perfect name for the blonde boy with the brown eyes. She sneaked a glance at him, and noticed that he too was staring at her, his mouth slightly opened.

Noticing that Ally was glancing at his mouth, he quickly pressed his lips together. She looked away, fidgeting with her hands. Now what?

"So, you said you were waiting for your friend?" Austin asked, an easy conversation starter rolling off his tongue. Ally snapped her head up to look at him.

"Uh, y-yeah," she stuttered. She was taken aback by how his voice matched his features perfectly. There was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled slightly.

"She was skateboarding and we kind of got into some," Ally gaped for the right words. "Trouble," she concluded. She crinkled her eyes at the memory.

Thinking back, it probably wasn't the best idea. Ally rolled her eyes as she recounted how it all happened.

_"Trish!" Ally yelped as Trish flew by on a skateboard. Trish had recently gotten into skateboarding when Jace showed her how. Now she skated day and night at the skate park._

_Today however, Trish skated just outside Sonic Boom, wait for Ally to get ready for their girls night. The lights of the Miami Mall were dwindling down for the night._

_"C'mon Ally!" Trish zipped past her brunette friend and even showed off with some tricks right before she stopped. Ally rushed around the last few shoppers before stopping and panting beside Trish._

_"Tr-Trish. You really should be more subtle. There's no skateboarding in the mall," she muttered between breaths._

_"Relax Ally. What could possibly go wrong?"_

"Needless to say. Hanging on to your friend while she's skating away from mall security isn't the _best _way to have a girls night out," Ally concluded. She slumped back down into her chair.

Ally turned to look at Austin. He seemed enchanted by the way she spoke. His eyebrows were slightly drawn together, as if he were thinking hard about something. He was still staring at her. Austin seemed in awe by her.

"Ally, you're," he swallowed. "You're really beautiful." Austin looked away shyly, as Ally's mouth hung open. She blinked. And turned away herself.

"Stupid... stupid..." she heard Austin mumble softly as she heard his hand smack his forehead.

"Austin I—"

"No. It's, it's. Just, forget about it okay?" Austin said. "Sorry," he mumbled again. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt of a distraction.

"No, don't say sorry," Ally said. "You're not so bad yourself," she said playfully, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Austin turned around to look at her. He flashed big , toothy grin. Ally smiled back. They continued their small talk for a while.

"You know, Trish is lucky to have such a great friend like you," Austin said.

Ally smiled. "Well, someone has to take care of Trish while her boyfriend Jace is out of town." Austin nodded. His eyes became dark again and he bit his lip. Ally caught herself staring at him again.

"Speaking of," Austin licked his lips. "Boyfriends," he continued, "Do you have one?" He asked it in such a light tone, she was sure he just wanted to know more about her.

"Not at the moment," Ally blinked. Austin nodded. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time. She sighed. _Two whole hours._ Feeling a little musical, she put on a song for her and Austin to enjoy. It felt right, since they were kind of acquainted.

"You like music?" She asked, finding a fun tune to listen to while they were in such a gloomy situation. Austin's eyes widened with excitement.

"Of course!" He nodded. "Play something we can dance to!" He told her. Ally shook her head and crinkled her nose.

"I'm not a good dancer," she started, looking for an upbeat song.

"C'mon. Don't be a party pooper!" Austin was practically squeaking. Ally sighed and played a funky song for the two to jam out to.

Austin started dancing first. Ally sat and watched. He was phenomenal. He grooved to the beat so well, she couldn't help but smile.

He moved effortlessly, yet she knew he was just trying to impress her. She smiled as she watched him. Sighing, she reclined back into her chair, getting comfortable.

"Ally!" Austin called over the music. "Dance with me!"

"No, I'm alri—" Ally gasped as Austin grabbed her hands and pulled her on her feet. Soon they were both laughing and dancing together. Ally at the fun she was having. Austin at Ally.

Soon, the music stopped on their fourth song. They were both still smiling and laughing crazily.

Ally turned to put on another song when she felt Austin's eyes on her. Ally turned to look at him, and realized he was closer than she thought. His face was inches away from hers, and she could see all his features clearly.

The way his blonde hair swished over his forehead. The way he drew his eyebrows together. The way his eyes shifted to her lips ever so slightly. Ally was just about to ask him what song she should play when she felt electricity course through her bodies.

Their lips were touching.

Ally felt a pair of warm and strong arms wrap around her waist. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. His lips were so soft and gentle, just as the kiss was. They pulled away at the same time.

Ally looked for the right words to explain to the boy that either she or him was drunk.

Austin spoke first. "Sorry," he mumbled. _This boy really likes to say sorry, huh? _"I couldn't help it."

Ally giggled. "It's alright, Austin." Austin smiled shyly at her.

"Hey Austin, remember when I said I didn't have a boyfriend?" Ally started. Austin nodded, looking very serious again. "Well, you see. There's this boy I'm starting to have a small thing for. I was wondering if—

"We could see a movie or something?" Austin suggested. Ally laughed. Always putting words in her mouth. She laughed as the awkward tension disappeared. Who knew hospital waiting rooms were the place to have some fun?

"Mr. Moon? The patient has requested to see you," a nurse cleared her throat. Clipboard in hand, she waited for Austin.

"Oh, right." Austin nodded. "Want to come with me Ally?"

"Sure. After I find out what happened to your friend first," she backed away playfully. And okay, maybe blood and gore does scare her a bit.

"Oh Dez? He broke his leg," he told her. Ally nodded.

"How?" She questioned.

"Dez broke his leg cheerleading."

* * *

**I kind of gave up trying to fix it near the end. But I think it's more polished now, right? Hopefully. Nothing much has changed if you've read the old story. I only added a few ****more ****things. Don't worry about it.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
